


What happened?

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Jinnobi Challenge, M/M, Qui-Gon Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Just some domestic nonsense





	What happened?

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed deeply. “What happened? I was only gone for one Council meeting.”

  
Before him lay what had once been their quarters, but now resembled the aftermath a natural disaster. Pots and pans were thrown everywhere. One of Anakin’s boots was hanging from a light fixture. Anakin himself was balancing on Obi-Wan’s trunk trying to coax a small furry creature down from the highest shelf. Qui-Gon was half dressed and covered in what appeared to be jam, though Obi-Wan knew for a fact they had been out of jam. Flower petals covered most of the floor.

  
“Love-” Qui-Gon began.

  
“Uh uh uh you’re not ‘love’-ing your way out of this.” Obi-Wan scolded. “And you, Anakin, don’t you have class now?” Anakin avoided eye contact. Obi-Wan sniffed the air. “What's that smell?”

  
Anakin pointed to Qui-Gon. “Master Qui-Gon tried to cook again! He set a fire.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

  
“It was small, love, and I had it out almost immediately. It wouldn’t have happened it Anakin didn’t bring that thing into the apartment.”

  
“It followed me! I didn’t bring it!” Anakin objected.

  
“You know what. I don’t even want the whole story clean it all up by dinner. I’m going to see Bant.”

  
When Obi-Wan returned the room had been tidied to it’s standard condition. They ate dinner in silence before Obi-Wan made an announcement.

  
“Anakin you’re going to spend tomorrow and however long after that it takes doing the rainbow sands.”

  
“I hate the sands.” Anakin grumbled. The rainbow sands was a giant pile of multy colored sand that had to be sorted by color using the force, while meditating, one grain at a time. Every padawan hated it.

  
“I know. That’s why it’s you punishment. As for you Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan entered their bedroom and returned carrying a single pillow and blanket. He tossed them on the couch. Then he smirked. “Sleep well.”

  
“How long?” Qui-Gon sighed, knowing his back would be sore in the morning.

  
“Until you earn the right to come back to our bed.” Obi-Wan said, firmly, even though they both knew it wouldn’t be more than a week.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
